brothers all the same
by fluffy-sessho-sesshy-ice-pack
Summary: bxb love. inusess romance.male pregnancy. lemons all around!inu and sess turn into children again by someone they know a long time ago. my first fic! male mates with adopted children!
1. Chapter 1 wow im little again

Brothers all the same 

Inuyasha and sesshomaru once again fighting each other. All through the forest you can hear metal clashing. The two doing their best except sesshomaru who decided to use little power as he could. He always notice not to use a lot since Inuyasha wasn't worth the effect.

He soon realizes using little can be tiring. He manage to block ever time with he's speed of course. Even if he thinks this is good practice to him anyway. he always do this to me Inuyasha thought to himself while getting piss off when ever he cant hit his target.

A long 20 minutes later. Both brothers are tired. From all the blocking, running, charging from each other. They each receive bad looking bruises and cuts here and there. their clothes torn and battered with dirt and deep red blood. The two was so caught up with each other that they didn't notice another presence nearby.

" Why must two brothers fight? Once young both play and protect each other?. Now hate and fighting!.. No! no!! I want you both to restore the love you both lose long ago.." came a familiar voice to the brothers. Be fore they can say a word a rosy red heavy mist surrounded them. The brother watch each other turn smaller and younger both wide eye in horror. The mist cleared, the small group from Inuyasha race to their side to see what happen to there friend and foe/ally. Two swords on the floor even sesshomaru armor was there too. Two small pups standing up facing each other like they did before the mist came. Lucky their clothes shrink to a perfect fit on them.

"what do we do now?" Sango spoken first looking down to the pups.

" we must take them back to kaedae's village until we figure out what to do. miroku stated while scratch his forehead in disbelieve.

" can you two talk?" asked kagome

The pups was looking around then each other.

"niisan!!"

"otuoto!!" the two embrace each other.

' that answered my question' kagome dryly thought.

" come pups less get going." Sango said as she turn and walk away to go to kaedae.

The group started walking soon stop when the pups wasn't following them behind.

" what's wrong wit you two?" shippo asked the pups.

The pups look at each other then the group. Inuyasha push sesshomaru forward. The larger pup then try to back away afraid of the strangers that want them to follow them somewhere, but Inuyasha kept pushing him forward. The larger pup was now in front of the group looking at everyone in fear in his eyes. Sango notice this and knelt down to him , but sesshomaru jump at the sudden movement. Sango handed her hand for him to sniff her scent and that's what he did, giving her a happy big smile. She smile back at him "oh, so he won't be afraid of us and follow us too?" kagome asked in confuse at sango's hand.

" yes they need to know there is no danger with us" miroku said. Sesshomaru turn to the others and did the same and given a happy smile to each person who was willingly giving their hands to him. Sesshomaru turn to his younger brother "otouto.. Its ok, they simm nice." he commented. Inuyasha nod and did the same as sesshomaru.

" ok now let's go" kagome said. Once they finally got to kaedae hut it was early night.

" kaedae we have a problem" shippo and miroku said in the same time. Two energetic pups ran in and pin each other to the floor. Kaedae stop what she was doing and turn around to face them with a shock and confuse look on her face.

"why, what happen to Inuyasha and who is this other pup?" kaedae say while grabbing sesshomaru and resting him on her hip.

" that's sesshomaru and without armor or sword on him." said Sango.

" why, hello sesshomaru!" said kaedae with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru only look at her warily"ello elder" he finally say. Sniffing her then a smile on his face. Inuyasha ran to grab his brother wanting some attention on him too.

" niisan!!! Doggy, plaess!" he smile when his brother nod happily

" may elder put dow me?" sesshomaru asked politely looking up at kaedae.

" awww..ok?." was all she can say while the other " awwww" all in one except shippo.

Sesshomaru eyes turn crimson red, he's nose turn to a little pink snout, he's ears turn to doggy ears like Inuyasha's, hands and feet turn into paws, his mouth full of little milk teeth, and his skin grew white silvery fur. Everybody was scared to they pee themselves. They remember how big he was when he was an adult so just think of how big he'll be. Inuyasha giggled and never move from the floor. Everybody closed their eyes except Inuyasha.( of course he's not afraid cuz he seen this before like thousand of times when they play) . Before any one open an eye sesshomaru was a cute little fluffy pup the same height of Inuyasha.( yes a crescent moon is still on his forehead when he change to his true form.J)

Inuyasha yell with glee and started to sit on his brother's back.

" he's so cute!!" said kaedae as she finally look at the site that it was adorable. So did the others.

" who knew he will be this small?" miroku looking at the big dog--puppy.

" um, sesshomaru?" shippo asked nervously.( he's afraid of sesshy. Poor shippo) sesshomaru look up to his name was called. " um, can..I ride..your back with.. I..Inuyasha?" he shuttered. Sesshomaru walked up to shippo, lick shippo forehead, and nodded. Shippo smile and jump behind Inuyasha was seated. Sesshomaru started to run in circles making them laugh and glee.

Kagome laugh " oh, so sweet!"

Sesshomaru stop dead in his tracks with made them stop laughing. He started to sniff the air and all of a sudden he throw his head back and started to howl and kept howling. " what's wrong?" asked kagome with a con fuse look.

" he's calling a family member." said kaedae

" what do you mean?" she asked again

" well if a family member is looking for he's/her's pup they howl and if the pup notice the howl. They start howling until the family member find them." explain Sango, she have experience this before. The small group heard a loud howl ( only three are howling at once) they hear Inuyasha howling to and sesshomaru turn back to his human form. Suddenly one female and two male silver inu came into the hut looking for something.. Or someone.

" sesshomaru!! Inuyasha!!" the female cried in happiness. The pups ran to her in a hug manner.

" Auntie!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"mmm... momma how are you?" sesshomaru said.

" momma?" shippo said in disbelieve. The female look up and so did the two males.

" yes. I'm sesshomaru mother and I accept Inuyasha as a nephew." Sesshomaru look at the two males who was staring at him.

" cousin!!!! Brother!!!" he cried. Jumping to one then another. " I miss you!" the males hug him back then nod their heads for knowing his presence. The women has long silver hair that goes to her hip, golden soft eyes, two pink strips on each cheek, pale peachy skin, she has a curvy body that all girls will do anything to get it, and she wear a dark blue kimono with silver trims and a gray obi sash.

" I thought their were only two brothers?" Sango said. Looking at sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

" yes, well, shinji doesn't want people to know him so he disguise himself." the mother answer her question. The group look at each male. don't know which is which. " hai, I didn't want to be lord so sesshomaru is and I help him rule the lands." the one named shinji.

Shinji have medium dark silver hair that stop to his knees, medium size gold en eye, one long wide blue strip on each cheek, a little darker peachy pale skin, he's well built chest and arms. You can see them through his clothing when he intake air, and he wear a similar outfit as Inuyasha but blood shot red with he's true dog form design on it. Also boots like sesshomaru.

" what is your name?" kagome spoken to the other male.

" ishi is my name!! im the pups cousin." he has amber eyes, long white silver hair with red streaks in his hair , a light blue crescent moon on his forehead, his bangs cover one eye, two royal blue strips on each cheek, well built like shinji, and he wear a similar outfit as sesshomaru only black with red and white flowers on his left shoulder with a tail reaching to the floor.

" well, I'll check on you four later. I need to take care of the western lands since sesshomaru is now a pup." was all shinji said. The mother look up.

"take care and don't fight! Go straight home!" she said. He nod and disappear.

The little group accepted them.

[ NIGHTFALL

" well, the reason why I change them back is the fighting they do!" the mother explain.

"yai, how long will they be pups?" miroku ask her.

"well, there's another reason to?" she confessed with I-need-to-get-this-off-my-chest look.

"yes I heard they were to be mates, but I don't know for sure?" miroku again. Thinking the rumors Sango and he came across in a village near the western castle before meeting Inuyasha. . . . Just they didn't say it to kagome . . . But tease Inuyasha to not end. when they remember and still tease him to this very moment.. Kagome was shocked by this.

" yes that's true" nodding her head.

" is that legal here?" asked kagome. Worried that the mother was just playin' a joke. . . But sadly its not( ahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!!!!!!! . . . Back to the story) ' my best friend is suppose to mate his older. . . COLDER BROTHER!!!!!!' she thought

"yes!"

Kagome world turn upside down. " oh, if they are suppose to be mates then why are they not mates now?" ask Sango with was very interested now.

" because Inuyasha ran off from the castle, fell in love with a miko and not with sesshomaru like he suppose to, been in a tree for 50 years, never came back when he was release from the tree, and went around for a shard instead of coming home!!!" the mother simply, but angrily

" wow, so it's all Inuyasha fault?" shippo coming in the conversation.

" no it's also sesshomaru fault too!" he added " sesshomaru should of follow him, stop him from meeting the miko, keep him away from danger. . Like being pin to a tree, and come to him when he was released"

Lucky Inuyasha and sesshomaru was outside at the moment.

" how can we help I" kagome was interrupted by shinji with a toad demon and a little human girl in his arms.

" jaken and rin wants to be with sesshomaru . . . . . . Plus both are annoying me in my work!" yelled a very angry shinji. He left after he drop them off , he made SURE to let them hit the floor hard for what they did to his ears. After that. . The pups crash to the floor at that moment. Pining each other to the floor. for sure the group thought they will asked questions, but didn't . . . they must know already. The pups notice a female presence and they both stop and straighten themselves to look cool.

" I'm happy to see you sesshomaru-sama!!" rin happily say.

" is. . . Your name is. . . Rin?" sesshomaru said with a thoughtful look.

" yes! Why!?"

" I think I know you?" uh-oh!! The group thought

" yes! You do! Remember?. You, jaken, and I travel together? I save you. You save me!" rin say in a worried voice to him. Sesshomaru was thinking over her words " I . . remember" he said under his breathe looking at rin. They all hear this though and knew something well happen. . . Inuyasha walk away from him to ishi " I remember too!!. . WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!!!" Inuyasha yell at everyone. The last part he said he change back to his right age. Everybody head snap to him to sesshomaru. He look in awe at him a moment then turn really serious like he use to.

" yai me too!" he look at his mother " mother what are you doing!" he said while he turn to his tall self.

" ok, stop it now! I don't know exactly how you two remember, but its to late. Just take each other as mates!!" the mother yell at her two sons. Everybody was shocked of her outbursts.

"no! he doesn't like or love me at all! Until he does love me then we can!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. She turn her wide eyes to the other in disbelief " is this true?, do you not love your brother?" she asked. Eyed him as he stay silent a few minutes

" no, I do not love or like him either for that matter" he calmly answered her question. Still staring at her " fine, you two left me no other choice" she said. The mother left and came back a few minutes later with two rosary beads spells. Her hands behind her back when she entered the hut. She looked at both boys then sigh and close her eyes.

The spells necklace know who to be on and made sure of that. . . Sensing them activated , she let them go. They notice this and in a flash both boys was trying to block the spell, but failed miserably. Both had the necklace spell on their necks with a blue chain connecting to each other.

" no! not another one!" Inuyasha whined. Sesshomaru only growl in angry which mean he is not in a good mood. Both glaring daggers at her and panting from all the running for your life or get spell upon .

" I'm sorry, but you two don't become mates and love each other the spell will hold. And you can't separated either." she said happily

" I don't have time for this I have to get back to the west to portal!" sesshomaru extremely calmly say.

" go ahead. . . ,but take us with you so we can stay at the castle . . . Do you guys want to stay at the castle?" mother said with pleading eyes.

" yes!! " they all stay except kaedae. The group went silent when sesshomaru gave them the most iciest glare he could muster at them. In a blink sesshomaru was gone, but Inuyasha was still standing. ' why do I feel a tug of something?' Inuyasha thought ' you know sesshomaru is angry right?'

huh? Wait who are you?'

I'm the inner you. Baka. So what are you still standing for. . . Run you baka before you get drag across the country!!! Follow him or else!!'

'else what!? ' just then a sharp pull and on the floor the next. . . Pulled forward but too fast to stand up at all. I mean really FAST. The villagers hardly had a chance to move at the fast movement. ' that or else you baka!!'

'ok how can I get up!!?'

'you can't he won't stop until he reaches home!!'

'what!! That's so far!!! Shit'

'should of listen. . . '

'shut up..OW!!!!!!'

Inuyasha was dragged to the west to home. All the way he gotten hurt, he's clothes dirty and bloody, turn and ripped, he face and hair dirty and scratched up. Twigs, leaves, puddles, and dirt in it. He also have bruises on his legs, feets, arms, back, shoulders, neck, and face. To Inuyasha the dragged seems to last forever. Dawn, midnight, dawn, to midnight again.

Inuyasha shouted and curse the whole time. He decided to scream to his brother one last time before given in " SESSHOMARU! OW!STOP ALREADY!!!" All of a sudden the dragging began to slow down and soon stop.

' finally he reaches the castle..' Inuyasha said under his breathe. He quickly got to his feet to follow sesshomaru inside the castle. His whole body hurts and his muscles are painfully sore. He REALLY want to give him a piece of his mind. Walking seems like hours, but find sesshomaru walking in the study/office room so he speed up the pace. Not even knocking , slam the door behind him, and rush to sesshomaru as quick as possible in his hurt condition. He said " why the hell you didn't warn me!!" angry rising in him fast. Sesshomaru didn't look up but kept working. Not answering either. Inuyasha was so angry for not getting an answer. He lifted a clawed hand and slap his brother's cheek.

" did you HEAR me!!" he yelled so loud so the whole castle can hear. No one dared to slap him!.. Except inupapa when he was a young pup, but now!?. No one. There were four deep slashes on his left side of his face. His head turn to the right. Blood streaming out like river. Sesshomaru stared at the wall and shock expression on his face. A deep red hand print on the mark. Inuyasha, some how, felt guilty after striking him.

He went around the desk and licked his brother's abuse cheek. Sesshomaru was even more shocked on his brother treating his wound. He was about to tell him no until he heard a voice in his head. Shock that it was his voice! ' don't .. let him treat our wound. He know he didn't meant it . Plus you're the one who dragged him and didn't listen to him!.. You should at least lick his wounds better! you know you want to and he will like it?!' the voice told him. Sesshomaru felt the emotion called guilt

Damn...

' I'll wait until Inuyasha is done.'

' that's a good boy!!! ( cooing )

'shut up!!!'

After the blood stop spilling. His open flash know closed, but still bright red is left behind. But Inuyasha refuse to stop licking his once wounded cheek. He closed he open lips and turn to face his brother. . . Who is still LICKING HIM!!! His lips soon came into contact to Inuyasha tongue. Inuyasha froze.

' what should I do now!?'

' you wait at the spot and let him take over.'

' fine. If he hit me its your fault!!'

'fine'

'fine'

'You starting to like him like you should!! (cooing)'

'feh.. Whatever I still cant believe I licked his lips!!┘. Their so soft and taste like honey?????'

' how you know??'

'cuz I licked them.. oh my he suck MY tongue IN HIS MOUTH!!!! OMG! His tongue is sweeter then his skin... WHAT AM I THINKING!!'

' your thinking like you should.'

'shut up!'

he was snap in reality when he feel warm wetness on his chest. Inuyasha look down to find sesshomaru licking one of many bleeding cuts and bruises. Once done by being lick to death

" thanks." was all Inuyasha can say. Sesshomaru raised up then spoken.

" i just repay the flavor." he sat on the desk next to Inuyasha when he finish that sentence.

review :)


	2. Chapter 2  mate me baby!

**Brothers all the same**

" lets make a deal..." inuyasha breaking the small comfortable silence. Staring at sesshomaru, which said person stared back. silence was his answer until

" what do you have in mind?" little interested in the so called deal.

"that i'll be bearable to you... if you show, well you know... emotions, including eyes, face and in the voice. i know you still have them." inuyasha said,nodding." also for now on!! no complaining!" adding the afterthought too, nodding.

sesshomaru taking a moment to think on this. " fine, but i want to include my want to." inuyasha eyes widen. " go ahead." eager to hear, way to eager to hear what sesshomaru want.

" you will be training with me when i train, we'll sleep in the same room,same bed, lessons on that temper of yours..." turn slowly to look at inuyasha, who face flush in embarassment. turn to stare at the wall again.

" lesson in grammer and vocabulary..." again slowly turn to look at inuyasha, who was embarassed even further. once again went to stare at the wall.again.

" i will personally teach you to hide all emotions from eyes to face, and to control them. also your prize will be turn to a full silver inu. .. What do you say?" their was silence.

Inuyasha shocked. For the first time in years no decades. hearing sesshomaru say so much to him...PERSONALLY!!!! he was really shocked and happy at the same fucking time.

" i agree let's start now." came inuyasha replied.

" deal?"

"deal!"

usually people or family members shake hands to seal a deal, but they kiss to seal a deal. ( in my world a kiss will seal a deal to demon to demon...or brother to brother... :))

" show me your best calm face." after a few lessons the group finally arrive at the castle. (it been a week sense they at first was in the northern lands.) sesshomaru spoken while loooking out the window with inuyasha mastered mask on... which is pretty good actually... back to the story.

"inuyasha, be calm, i want to see how long , you can hold it now its the time to test it. the longer you hold it, the faster you can get your prize." in a calm,but less tense and amusing voice of sesshomaru. sesshomaru has taken the indifference mask of his completely off... shocker is in it?

his eyes show amusement and concern, his face much less tense.

" jaken, shinji would you show them the guest room." stated sesshomaru. the two did as told. once done, shippo came up to inuyasha.

" inuyasha? why are you so calm?" shippo was nervous. a calm inuyasha was a bad thing, a very bbaadd thing indeed.

" none of your business." inuyahsa calmy say to him. with a hint of indifference.( he's really annoyed in his mind though lol) shippo lift a brow, then a grin appear on his cute face.

"kagome said dont hurt me in anyway while we're here or you'll get 'sit'ed whenever she see you." saying this in the most annoying way possible.he know how to push inuyasha buttons, but he stay calm,indifference even. inuyasha stare at him, as if to say ' so what of it?' suddenly inuyasha knelt down, still staring down at him. next thing shippo knew, inuyasha grab his little neck and lifted to inuyasha eye level.

' im going to be hurt!!' thought shippo bracing for the impact. before anything happen. sesshomaru casually went behind inuyasha ( without beening notice of course) and bit the tip of inuyasha sensitive doggy ear. which earned him a yelp of surprise form doggy ears.( nicknames people.. im lazy right now so the rest will be in nicknames. try and keep up. :) ) surprisingly he didnt show any sign of pain.testing him to make the tasks a little harder then it is. a calculated look came upon his handsome face.

" your really not going to hurt a little kitsune are you?" said sesshy, freeing the little redhead and rubbing his little neck.( wow little.. lol im slow )

" i was .. why do you care?" changing the subject as quickly as possible.

" i care because he's only a child. you should take care of him like a son. dont you want children,inuyaha?" ( poor sesshy didnt notice the trap.)

" yes, i want children , but he's.." he was cut off by a kiss. sesshy pull away" shhh" turn to look at shippo. " would you like to be our adopted son?"

" really?" shippo ask, intensely staring at the two.as if it was a joke, so to not get his hopes up.

" hai!"

" ok!!" shippo said without a secong thought. happy.

" why dont you go play with rin while i talk to inuyasha." sesshy said, while silently praying that he will leave. which he did.

" ok!!" more happier than before and left.

the brother talk in the office. the children play in the garden. the group relaxed and play in the garden also. shinji asleep. ishi is training.while the mother toke her time reaching the study/office, in hope to catch the chained brothers. opening the door without knocking,but of what she saw amazed to her. both brothers have bite marks ( mate marks)on the neck. inuyasha licking tenderly on the mark of sesshy collarbone, stoping the bleeding. it seem that they didnt notice her yet so she quickly exit the room, closing the door,smiling to herself

' things are getting better' was her thought as she made her way down the hall. still smiling warmly.

xxxxx

yea... srry if the chapter is short. i was thinking my readers might like it short so... i did it like that lol.

dont forget to send a review to all my yoai readers!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 ceremony time!

brothers all the same

[ time skip, 2 months

yasha complete all his lessons in flying colors, which was good on his part.

"inuyasha?"

"yes,love"

"it's time for your prize."

"yes, i'm ready for it."sesshy sit up in the bed and so did yasha.(yes nicknames ppl XD) sesshy cut his wrist by his claw finger and held it up to yasha lips. yasha carefully drink the blood that was given to him. sesshy watch as yasha hair grew longer and much more smoother. his claws grew a little and his doggy-ears turn into pointed ears like sesshy's. have one royal blue on each cheek. his muscle grow double it's size. he withdraw and the wound close.

"my dear inuyasha, your a full demon."sesshy smile warmly at him. yasha smile also and place his face on sesshy strong shoulder.

"night,otouto."sesshy whispered, smiling to himself whenhe felt yasha kiss him on his shoulder."night, niisan."yasha whisper back, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

[mourning

the mourning sunshine brightly down on them. telling them, they need to wake up and start the day. seem like the sun intensified when the lovers didn't even move not one bit. the door flew open,rin and shippo race to the bed.

"good mourning sesshomaru and inuyasha-sama!"they both yell in happiness and claimed up on the bed.(king size ppl...yeah!!!)sesshy jerked awake, startled. looking down and smile, he said

"today is a special day for us."rin and shippo look confuse, he's smile widen. yasha crack an eye to look at their faces. he knew what's up a ceremony in honor them as a true blood family.

"what's so special about today?"rin asked

"well, we are having a ceremony, so shippo and you will be part of inuyasha and i as a true family. inuyasha and i will give you two our blood."the kids give tham an'ewwwww'expression.

"the blood will make you our real blood pups. shippo, you'll will be the first to rule over the western lands since your older than you rin, but that's until i am unable to rule. if shippo is unable to rule then you rin wil be the next ruler."the kids smiled at this.

"ok! when will it start?"

"tonight, when all the lords get here."

"but for now, let's get breakfast."yasha spoken the first time in the conversation. the kids gasped. yasha look at them a little confuse of their shocked faces.

"your a full demon!inuyash!cool!!!"they say in union. yasha just smiled. the four made their way to the dining hall and announce the news

[time skip,sunset

sunset has been setting for 10 minutes now. the lords are here and theceremony is begining. sesshy is wearing his traditional white outfit with his armor and he's two swords. yasha is wearing a similar outfit like sesshy, only red with white flower on the left shoulder. shippo was wearing a gold outfit similar to yasha's old firerat outfit,except shippo have red and silver flower to the right shoulder flying to the left leg. rin is identical as shippo, but her's is a royal blue white and silver flowers flying from the left shoulder to the right leg.

inuyasha was opening and closing his fist nervously. shippo take notice and hug yasha leg comforting.yasha look down to see big green eye staring up at him, smiling he hugged shippo back. they break apart and listen. silence until the doors slowly open and singing was heard. on both side was their quests and important lods. the four walk down the middle to meet the old miko ( kaedae!) the four stop a few inches away.the whispers and singing has stopped.

" we are here today to join four individuals to become one family. sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands, do you accept rin and shippo as your adopted children?" she asked. staring at him.

" i do."

"and inuyasha, prince of the western lands do you accept rin and shippo as your adopted children?" asked again staring at him.

"i do."

" rin and shippo do you accept sesshomaru, lord of the western lands and inuyasha, prince of the western lands?" staring now at the kids.

"i do!"said in union. everyone aww at this.

" do any one dont accept the four to be one family? spaek now or forever hold peace." she finish. the four look around with a glare that say ' i promise you death before the end of the day' rin and shippo was not threating as sesshomaru and inuyasha's are. luckly no one care to even said anything, it was silence for about two minutes, which is a good sign for the four.

" then the power infested in me i shall hand over the united cup and dagger." she said, handing over the cup to inuyasha and the dagger to sesshy. he look at the children, who was eyeing the dagger in confusion, he smile at their faces then place his wrist above the cup and slice it. rin and shippo face turn white in color as red thick blood oozed out into the cup, after he was done he pass the dagger to shippo and grab the cup and knelt down to shippo level.

shippo did the same and surprisinly didnt flinched, whimpering a little in pain.you can hear in the back ground say ' oh how brave his is and poor thing' after he was done. shippo pass the dager to rin. sesshy pass the cup to yasha, who already knelt to rin level. sesshy pick up shipo and lick the wound claen, so the healing can start.

rin did the same as shippo, even more surprise when she didnt hesatate or flinched as much either. she allow shr blood to slip into the cup. a few tears running down her cute face from the pain she felt, but kept silent. the old miko now hold the cup as yasha lick rin's wrist clean.once done rin pass the dagger to him and he did the same as the three did earlier.

the miko chanted a spell that purify evil and diseases that from when you mixed other blood together.

" you must drink the blood now." the four nodded and did so.

rin hair grew longer and turned silver in color. pointed ears and claws replace human ears and finger nails.her fangs grew longer also and her eyes turn to a pretty light purple glowing eyes. she's a full demon now from all the demon blood that she drinked. shippo hair grew longer and turn silver too. his tan fluffy tail turn into a very very fluffy silver tail.green eyes turn to molted golden that softly glow like rin's.

" by the power in me, the four are now one true blood family!!" she cheerfully shouted to everyone. everybody cheered and gathered around the four. happiness and overjoyed on many of faces, except the haters who was faking as always.

"you all are welcome to stay and there will be another cermony tomorrow noon." yasha informing the quests. so of course they all went to the dining room.( man there hungry!!) to bad no one enjoy there dinners.

[ 31 minutes later in the dining room.

" that was fun! let's do it again!!!" cheered rin who grab a handful of food on the floor, ready to throw it until sesshy stop her.

"no! lets do it later ok? let's get claen up and into bed?"

"ok!!" running off with shippo to the bath's chamber's.

[ end of night

the next mourning was crazy town. maids are cleaning like their brains is frying. cooks cooking away and one almost chop his fingers off by cutting carrots. gardeners prepare the garden since they are going to have the cermony outside this time.tables are decorated. chairs to be put on each table. the gropup is helping the servants, flower arrangements,royal red carpet wash and dry, candles on each tables, white birds for the right moment to be release,miko practiceing her lines, check to see if the other lords are ready, and seating every lords and lady's in the proper seating arrangements.that's a lot to do in one day!!

they waited in silence waiting for the song to be singed. the music with the song playing which mean the cermony is begining. everybody turned to see the two coming to the center.

inuyasha wore a light blue kimono with silver harama with a white obi. he's hair in a tight but simple bun.sesshy wore a bright red kimono with a white harama with a red obi. he's hair was wavy but he's bangs was striaght. they look beutiful standing next to each other. they walk up to the miko.

"sesshomaru, lord of the western lands do you accept, care, love, through thick and thin, for better or for worse mate inuyasha, prince of the western lands?" she said.staring at him.

"i do."

"inuyasha, prince of the western lands, do you accept,care,love,throught thick and thin,for better or for worse mate sesshomaru, lord of the western lands?"

"i do."

"do anyone dont accept these two to be mated? speak now or forever hold peace." silence... no more than 10 seconds

"i do! they are brothers and inuyasha promise to come to hell with me!!" yelled a female in the back.everyone turn to see who is these female( if you dont know who this is your dumder than you think) yasha and sesshy bared their fangs and growl dangerously to the one that dont want them to be mated.

" you will reget of what you speak kikyo!! i've been long broken that promise when kagome help me escape you!! so dont enterfear anymore and go to hell by yourself!" spoken a very calm inuyasha.

"you are the undead, you shouldn't be here among the living!!, you dead fucking piece of shit'n bones claypot!!!" berked a very very very very pissed off sesshy.(0.0... . ) everybody was shocked to hear the lord so angry before,but for some reason they all... dare i say it liked it... except the angry side. ' mental note: never get on sesshomaru bad side.' a few lords think. before the soon-to-be-newly-mates they try to attack her. shinji and ishi chopped off her head before she can defend herself. lots of lost soul disappear and one pink one went to kagome, who was smiling her head off. the quest stare as kikyo body turn to dust... silence... then they turn their attention to the couple.( insert a madman laughing)

" well the power in me you may join blood." magically a cup and two dagger appear. the two silt their wrist in the cup and let the miko chant a spell to purify it and they drink it.the crouwded cheered and rin and shippo ran to hug them.

"we may eat and later dance!!" a very happy sesshy said.the rest of the day went sweet and smooth. everyone seated in order while the family seated at the head of the table. they joked while eating. lots of real funny jokes filled the whole table with laughter.even more shocked that day when they hear sesshy luaghing along with them. the very first time since he was a child, all know since then.

"you sound so natural and happier when you smile and luagh from the heart, love" yasha whisper in sesshy ear, then lick itaffectionly on the cheek and sedutivly too! sesshy automatatly blushed a nice little bright red. many people look at what everyone was looking at, which was yasha smiling near sesshy ear, who is blushing and try to do mouth excerises by hiding a sly smile from appearing on his face.

"you look so alive when color is added to your creamy...pale...cheeks." he did it again. sesshy's eyes widen at that comment and his blush turn a darker shape of red. he was speechless and try to think up a comment for yasha, but his mind was fogged up. the only reply that yasha was waiting for was sesshy taking a bite of food. people chuckled at this.

"keep blushing like that and you will find yourself being pinned in the bed in our chamber sooner than you think..." yasha said a wicked grin appear.sesshy eye bugged out and a deep red blush settleing on his cheeks.yasha have an idea and place a hand between sesshy's legs to prove he's point.

' its quiet...' thought sesshy, who look up to see everyone looking at him, a knowingly smile was their faces. he froze and his whole face went red, everyone luaghed and went back to eating.

[5 minutes later

shippo signal to rin to start their fun. rin smiled, both hands hidden under the table, with mashed food in it. without being notice( sense thier parents was busy with each other they also grabb all the attention to them. not the kids), she turn her attention back to shippo, nobbing and smiled. then looking at her target which was... the lord of the northern lands.

"get ready!!...aim!!...fire!!!" yelled sjhippo ,who cuase all the attention to him.mash potatoes with sarrots went flying to the northern lord and landed in his face with a soft thud.

"surprise food fight!! for the newly mates!!!!" yelled shippo again joining rin in throwing food in every directions. everybody lit up in amusment then start throwing food to each other. the ladies scream in pure joy when food hit them.the males luagh in joy and excitment. to rin and shippo everything seem to be fine... until.

"rin and shippo, you done it again.." everyone stop and turn to the pups. shippo stop luaging. rin stop smiling.looking around...

-----------------------------

hope you guys like it. srry if it toke me a few more days. math test, english,science test to study! keep reading in the future!!

review... lots and lots of reviews plzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter 4 oh! happy day!

BROTHERS ALL THE SAME

to see mischievous grins on their faces. the lord a nd ladies hurriedly grab some food and throuw it at them.

"uh-oh!" they manage to say before foods pileing up over thier big heads.

"that's what you two get" yasha said coolly.

after a few minutes, the two manage to cralwed their way out.

"i hope you learn your lesson."

"yea... we did, but it was fun doing it." they say in union.

"come on pups, lets get clean up." sesshy said. rin and shiippo race each other to the bath's chamber, leaving the mates alone. still walking to the bath chambers only in a slower pace.

"what a wonderful day... i will never forget this day." sesshy said. noticing some food was sticking at the side of his mouth.using his tongue to lick at it,but find out he can't get it. his eyes roam over to inu to see if he is looking at him. oh how right he was. inu looking at the side of sesshy mouth, where the piece of mushed food is at."yes, i won't forget this moment either." he said with a faint smile and lick the mush food away, which earn him a cute blushing sesshy.

"let's hurry and get the kids clean up... then we can help clean...each other." said sesshy, who hurried down the hall. yasha close behind him. yasha can't wait to get some action. making sure the pups clean and asleep in bed.once inu was opening the bath's chamber's door. instead of the light their was candles, thousands of candles lighting up the room, all circled the hot springs. in the middle of said hot springs was sesshy... with bubbles...lavender scented...with red and pink rose petals everywhere.

sesshy stand, walking slowly to inu. reaching a hand out to him.

"join me inuyasha" he said in a husky low voice. it took 4.6 seconds before inu was undress and in the bubbly bath.lightly forcing sesshy to the rocky walls of the hot springs.

WARNING!!!!!!!!! lemon action: active!!!!!!!!!.

kissing compassionatly while their hands roam over their bodies, preparing a dance they never done before,but heard oh so many time by others. enjoying the blissful pleasure of kissing each other, sesshy grind his crotch against his lover's crotch.inu groaned when his mini-me stand in attention.inu broke the kiss and start to leave little kiss on sesshy jaw line. sucking lightly, running down sesshy's neck with his tongue. he can hear sesshy moan in his ear. making him want to do more. kissing, licking, and sucking along sesshy's neck, trying to find his mate mark. sesshy moan louder when inu finally find his gift.

sesshy purred, telling inu he's willing and waiting.sesshy slip under the water and lick the aching erection in front of him. inu eyes widen then close when sesshy take mini-me for a spin with his tongue. pumping mini-me and spining it at the same time.inu was groaning louder, slightly panting. he reach for sesshy head and grab his scalp. pushing him to take him now.loving the plasure build through his viens.

a few minutes later in the same motion. sesshy pop out, gasping for air his lungs need to continue. inu was irrated by this and push sesshy back in position. the said sesshy take him in, suck gently, and moaning to the sweet taste of skin in his mouth. he suck harder and faster.inu groan and moan louder, the blinding of blissful pleasure was making him crazy. he started to thrust forward a few times.' ah damn forget it ' he thought and thrust harder and faster.

sesshy was loving it also,but his lungs scream for air. withdrawing quicky, making his move to the surface, but inu put him back and force him to open his mouth.' wait a little bit more' he mentally said, thrusting like crazy. he can feel his release coming quick. only a few.. more... seconds... 'there!!' he groan as he release in sesshy anxious mouth. feeling hie mini-me grew harder, wanting more than that.

sesshy pop out from the water, gasping for air, while holding his prize for a good-jod-done.once done he crash into inu lips, sharing his prize with him.a few seconds everything was still until inu gentle spread sesshy's legs apart, balenching him on a rock. slipping under the water, he can see the vagina attach to sesshy hard on( which is where the balls supose to be for normal human male. but still... my story, my p.o.v)

he came closer to it and startlicking and sucking on the lips. liking when he can hear seshy gasped.'he taste so sweet and spicy' licking the inside. sesshy moan grew louder when he sucked harder in the insides and pumping him."omg!!' thought sesshy as he came and release in inu's mouth a few minutes ago.'the pleasure is unbeliveable it was. know wonder inuyasha force me down.' thought sesshy, who was panting loudly.

inu not wanting to wast time, he force two fingers in sesshy." ahh!!" he said loudly. liking of what he felt now.

"take me!! inuyasha ... take me-ahh!!" he said as inu push his mini-me inside of sesshy slowly.

"... it hurts... really bad." he breathe out in the kiss.

"i know it'll hurt at fist,but laterit'll be fun." inu said, pulling out slowly. and oh how right he was.

[5 minutes later

" AHH!!..AH!!!..AAAHH!!.. AHHH!! MORE MORE MORE!!!... AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" sesshy screamed. the building plasure was nothing he ever felt before.the bath chambers smelt like spicy lavendar sex. inu and sesshy covered in cumand sweat. inu roared loudly, telling others they are fully are mates and one of them will be with future pups.

"mmmmmmmmmmm sesshomaru" inu whistpered before kissing him passionately before collasping on sesshy. both panting loudly in each other's ears." its clean up and go to bed." inu breathe out. sesshy nodded. each cleaned the other and went straight to bed. asleep before touching the pillows.

lemon: deactive.

[ four months later

inuyasha was pacing back and forth, waiting to hear little cry of joy. sango,miroku,shippo,rin,the mother,ishi,shinji, and kagome was sitting, waiting, and watching inu being a train rack.

"inuyasha, plase calm down, sesshomaru will be fine." said kagome, assuring her friend. he look at her then blinked. looking back at the door, thinking it will never give back his love ever again. their was sounds they can all sound like' keep going my lord! push,push and breathe... that's it your doing great.' the nurse will say. they wait in silence. SLAP... crying.. somthing is crying. inuyasha was now all on and over the door. anxious to get in. he would't take waiting anymore and was going to brake the door down until it open, inside the doorway was a nurse.

"you all must wait a little.. lord inuyasha you may enter now." the nurse smile and move out from the door. yasha flew to sesshy's side, seeing sesshy's sweat cover face and his hair missy and puffy.holding a bundle of clothing.pride,love and joy shine brightly in his eyes.he can tell with the unshed tears ready to fall any second now. sesshy look up,seeing that its inu. a true geniune smile grace his features and tears running down his cheeks. he quickly unfold the clothing and a small silver-head appeared

"it's a boy-sniff-sniff" was all he said, looking down at the crying child. helding out the pup to inu, who was crying silently also. wonder and joy filled jhis eyes.the pup was short silver hair with large golden eyes and a cresent moon to prove he belong in the house of moons. also known as the western lands castle. royal blue strips on each cheek outline with red with a hint of light redon his fluffy tail. red and blue strips on each wrists, shoulders,waist, and anklees like sesshomaru he has ainteresting s cent... reoseswith vanilla in a spring thunder storm.

"he look so beautiful." yasha said with pride.resting his forhead on his son.

"yes, he's beautiful because he's parents is beautiful inu's in him." sesshy said

"what are you going to name him?"yasha not paying attention to sesshy's hurt expression and quick intakes.struggling to talk property.

"tell the nurse to come back now! FAST INUYASHA!!" he said. begining to push again.

yash look down to see what's wrong untill he seen sesshy pushing and spread his legs.

he yelled for the nurse and went back to sesshy's side.thinking ' he's having another one!' over and over again.the nurse return in a hurry and felt around sesshy's hole.

"my lord, your having another one s-" she was cut off by sesshy

" thanks for stating the obvisious!!" yelling at her. of course he KNOW HE HAVE ANOTHER ONE!!yasha held his son in one hand and the other on sesshy's.

"push!" he push and sqeeze yasha hand.hard, which cause yasha to try and pull his hand out, which cause sesshy's to sqeeze harder, not wanting to let go. the nurse pulled the pup out, hold the pup on his ankle and SLAP the pup went crying.the nurse wrap and clean it andhand over it to sesshy.( who knew males can give birth XD)

"it's a girl!and their twins.. look they look alike." sesshy said excitedly.indeed they do look alike. everything the boy have, the girl have, but her scent was different. smelt like raspberry and fresh rain due, a very pleasnt secnt like yasha's. yasha had a thoughtful look on his face.

"he's name will be touga.. after his grandfather.you name her." he said . sesshy nodded

" her name is midzuki.. after her grandmother. my mother.hmmmmm beautiful moon." he said, looking up at yasha as if daring to say no on the name.which he ignore it and nodd.

" dont worry" yasha said as he notice sesshy is staring at him worriedly.

"i won't treat them differently like the old man did!"

"i know you won't. and if you do you'll will have to wait for the next100 years before you can touch me and get sex." threatening with his own mask on. yasha smirked. sesshy chuckled which captured inu attention. he laughed this time, pushing up and kissing him passonately.

"i know you will be a great father, love" he whistper, kissing him again before fall asleep slowly. smiling.

"and you better be a hell of a great mother too or i'll have to be rough whenwe do have sex!"yasha threaten halfheartedly. he smiled when sesshy laughed at that, then fall asleep.with that smile on his face. yasha kiss his forhead and whistper a good night. feeling content and excited, yasha let everyone in to see their two new members in the family.' thank you kami for all you've done. i'm happy and content and let their be ,more pups in the future.' he thought while watching everyone smiles.

end until next time.

review!!!!!!


End file.
